


Morning, Puppy

by Edwardina



Series: The Golden Rule 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes over Jensen's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Puppy

Jared did pause outside Jensen's door, even though Jensen had said he didn't have to ask to crash there with him. Jared could still see the way the text looked on the screen of his phone like a negative image printed on his eyelids. _What puppy doesn't want to be allowed to sleep with Master?_

Master. Jensen had called him "Master."

He'd really meant to give Jensen his own space. Time alone and privacy and all that crap. Especially at first. So he hadn't been in Jensen's room since it had become that, rather than Jared's empty guest room that was filled with random crap, on the day Jensen had moved in. Until just the other night, anyway, when climbing the stairs up to his room and sleeping alone had seemed stupid and like everything he didn't want to do right then.

It was vaguely weird to come home from what he realized was technically a date and slide into bed with someone else, fucking be _with_ someone else. But then, Jensen had been with Danneel for a long time and Jared didn't even care. He still pressed forward with all this even though Jensen was dating her. Her and not him. But Jensen was his, and not hers.

So Jared quietly opened Jensen's door and let himself in. 

It was pitchy dark. Jared could sleep anytime, anywhere, with any amount of noise and light, and he was pretty sure Jensen could too, if he was sleep-deprived. But when Jensen had moved in, he'd artlessly hung up two layers of black sheets over his bedroom window to block out as much light as possible, saying he slept better when it was darker, and they did a decent job of making it hard to find exactly where the dark ended and Jensen's bed began.

He found it with his bared knees, and the mattress creaked softly as he eased himself onto it and slid in under the topsheet that Jensen was mostly hogging.

There was a jerk that came suddenly in the middle of the shallow, slow rhythm Jensen was breathing, and Jared knew he'd woken him up.

"Hey," he whispered, and hunkered down behind him, his bare legs finding Jensen's (a sensation that still kind of surprised him even after these months, the way they weren't a girl's smooth, silky-skinned legs that he could easily twine with, but another guy's, hairy and solid) as he scooted in closer. Under the sheet, Jared tucked his arm around Jensen's middle, pushing the sheet away from being wrapped so selfishly around his chest and rubbing his nose down against the knob of spine at the nape of Jensen's neck.

He smelled like he'd had a cigarette sometime before bed. It was very rarely that he ever smoked at Jared's, and he always politely went out to the back porch if he was going to do it, often winding up having to pat Harley or Sadie as he did. He mostly smoked when he was out with Danneel or at a bar or something, around other smokers, or if he was stressed out. It wasn't entirely weird to smell on his skin. It smelled dark and intimate, and kind of hot, knowing this smell, like he knew how Jensen's lips tasted with the tang of beer on them, and he knew when Jensen had just brushed his teeth because he'd taste minty. Usually they both tasted at least somewhat like coffee, since they both downed truckloads of it trying to either get going or stay awake every day.

Jared breathed him in, deep and interested, that mash of Jensen's skin and bed sheets, his shampoo and cologne and deodorant all there but distant under the day's work. After a moment, he got a touch on his arm, brief and absent and probably mostly asleep. It still felt good, that brushing of Jensen's fingers against his skin that felt like a hey. In return, Jared smooshed a kiss against his neck, and Jensen sighed, shifted back into him a little, and that was it. He was asleep again.

 _My puppy_ , Jared thought. Sometime while he and Gen had walked around downtown, stopping off for sushi and then, later, coffee, he'd forcibly pushed the tender part of him that ached just thinking about Jensen as far back in his mind as he could. Now it was free and washed over him in heavy tides, coming back to him in surges. _My puppy. He called me "Master."_

But he fell asleep suddenly, even though he didn't exactly mean to. They never really got enough sleep.

Jensen had some nighttime and special effects shots to get in the can that evening, but his morning and early afternoon were free, so when Jared woke a solid nine hours later, Jensen was still there in bed with him.

It was pretty dim in the room even though Jensen's alarm clock said it was past eleven in the morning; he guessed it was rainy out, on top of the blackout sheets Jensen was using, and it was so cozy that contentment bloomed through Jared's limbs. His arm was still draped around Jensen heavily, and Jensen had rolled over a little more, half on his stomach with his pillow clenched at his chest.

Jared let out a happy groan under his breath, flexing his arm to hug at Jensen loosely and pressing in even closer to him. It took a moment for him to realize he'd pushed past even being in the middle of Jensen's queen-sized mattress, like he'd chased Jensen to the edge of his own bed.

And then Jensen picked his head up, turned it to look at him sideways, lashes low.

"Sorry," Jared murmured, even though he was smiling and couldn't help it. "I'll give you some bed back."

With that, he rolled off onto his back and inched his body aside, hand trailing over Jensen's bare shoulder blade as he let him free of his insistent cuddle.

There was a moment of silence, and Jared's eyelids dipped shut again. Yeah. He could hear the patter of drizzle vaguely beyond the dark makeshift curtains. Rainy March morning in Vancouver. Then Jensen shifted over onto his back, too, and Jared could hear the quiet sliding of the sheets over his skin. He turned his head so he could open his eyes and see Jensen there next to him. Likewise, Jensen had turned his face toward Jared, but his eyes were lowered, staring down somewhere past Jared's feet, and his plump lower lip was caught for a sweet second under his teeth, getting razed by them before he settled his jaw again.

They were still incredibly close together, shoulders touching, but Jared felt a little odd there for a second, like Jensen was suddenly far away from him.

Jared tipped himself over onto his side again, reaching out to catch Jensen's face with his hand, the heel of his palm feeling the sandy grit of stubble on Jensen's jaw.

"Hey," he said tenderly.

That got Jensen's brow perking, then, after a moment, electric eye contact, Jensen looking right up at him, right into his eyes. _There_ he was. In all his naked glory, letting Jared see right into him.

"'S nice wakin' up to you," whispered Jared, and rubbed his palm lightly against Jensen's face, just to feel his skin, stubble, hair, even his ear. The flush of warmth he felt, then, was half love (affection, contentment, friendship, appreciation) and half heat. Jensen's gaze did a self-conscious swoop, like for a second there he couldn't withstand Jared looking at him or looking so directly at Jared, then fastened back up on him dutifully, hopeful and hopeless at the same time, addicted. It was a fucking hot feeling, getting that look that was so -- puppyish. Jared dipped in and kissed Jensen lightly, just enough to get the bittersweet morning smell and taste of him onto his lips, and breathed against his mouth, "Puppy."

Beneath him, Jensen seemed to sink into the mattress suddenly, as if he'd been hovering above it somehow and gravity had just kicked back in. He looked dizzy, eyelids dropping, and Jared could feel him giving it up, all that control. Muscle by muscle. Going limp from it like he was going to pass out.

"My good boy," he murmured, and Jensen whispered back weakly, "Yes."

Blood rushed powerfully through Jared's veins just hearing that pathetic little note of plea in Jensen's body, in that whisper. 

"Yeah? You my puppy?"

"Yes," Jensen breathed through his teeth, and turned his face to hide it against Jared's throat.

Jared had practically made him jump through hoops all week. Jensen had gone down all fours for him, waited in his trailer for Jared to come in and pet him and brush him -- had brought Jared the brush in his teeth, crawling in his Dean jeans over to him and laying his head on Jared's lap as Jared had run the soft-bristled brush over his hair lightly, then down his neck and spine, just rubbing him lovingly with it all over. Jensen had obediently worn the cock ring for him, had just rolled over and gotten on all fours and waited with his face red and his cock heavy and the inside of his thighs messy and shining with lube and let Jared use his ass repeatedly. Jared had worked him open with his fingers and his cock, and kept him open for more twice with the plug seated in him. He'd made Jensen ruck his jeans down in his trailer, bent him over his lap and slapped his ass and hissed, _Good little puppies need their masters to take care of them, hm? Take care of their asses, slap 'em till they're nice, pink little puppy butts. Yeah, you need your master, huh, puppy?_ He'd practically fingered him to tears on the couch Thursday night, milking the hugest load out of him when he'd finally come, split open on Jared's cock and _please_ ing, _please, please, please fuck me_ , sweeter and needier than Jared had ever imagined he could or would.

Yet, here he was, as obviously ashamed of himself as usual, and there Jared was, hardening from it like Jensen's little _yes_ had jammed a button.

"Sweet boy," Jared whispered. Then he turned his nose into Jensen's ear and demanded, harder, "Pull your pants down right now."

As soon as he leaned back, Jensen was struggling under the sheet, squirming and shoving at his underwear, and Jared mercilessly tossed the sheet down, too. It only hit Jensen's knees, but that was more than enough to allow him to watch Jensen's hips flex in the gray-tinged dimness and see that he was just as hard as Jared, full and stiff. Jared reached down and wrapped his fingers around Jensen's cock, which was all fucking warm, and Jensen blew out a suckerpunched breath, pausing for a second with his fingers still hooked in the elastic of his waistband. Then he abruptly gave up and left his underwear around his thighs uselessly as he laid back and worked to try and breathe.

The position was one of Jared's favorites, Jensen just laying there on his back with his arms each prone, letting Jared do whatever he wanted and suffering through it, with absolutely nothing to do but feel and respond. God, he'd just pet Jensen's tummy for ages earlier that week, till his poor, blood-darkened cock that was being choked by the cock ring Jared had put on him started drooling precome so profusely that his fingers became slimy with it and slid over his skin. When Jensen was leashed, Jared could hold his leash with one hand and play with his cock with the other, slide his hand down and squeeze at Jensen's balls or open up his thighs and finger at his hole. And he could watch Jensen's face the whole time, watch his stomach quiver and his chest go red and taut. Jensen, his puppy, all laid out for him to belly rub or jerk off or just torture...

Jensen. His puppy.

Another flush of mingled, complicated emotion and arousal made Jared bend in and kiss at Jensen's throat, at his collar bone, his fist pulling slow and casual up the rigid spine of Jensen's prick. It curved naturally toward him, leaning to the left.

It was on his mind -- it had been for a while. The way they jerked each other off and the way he fucked Jensen's ass all the time now, fucking buried himself in it and unloaded in it, bare, some overwhelming male instinct making him shoot off even harder just knowing his jizz was coating someone's insides and not getting caught prohibitively by a condom. The way Jensen would kiss his hipbones sometimes, when he had his head in Jared's lap and was desperately affectionate. The way Jensen's cock had looked in that ring, how sensitive it had been and how he'd whimpered, _whimpered_ , just at Jared's hand around it. The way Jared could watch his slit opening around fat sluices of precome. It had just looked... so good. So tempting. He'd wanted to taste it, but. He hadn't. They just hadn't... ever done that kind of thing with their mouths.

Jared's lips found their way to the spot where Jensen's ribs met. He kissed there, the sound of his mouth gently wet and smoochy.

He didn't know how to do to this -- or rather, he didn't know what it would be like, exactly, didn't know if he could really do it, but he felt fucking... hungry to try, hungry to do something that would make Jensen feel good.

So it was without any hesitation or pauses that he continued down, arching over Jensen's middle and allowing his fingers to ruthlessly steady Jensen's dick at the base so he could kiss it, lick it all up the front. It tasted like skin, bitter with musk and warm and intimate and warm from blood, and the smell whalloped him upside the head even as he felt Jensen's stomach flinch, heard him catch his breath out of shock.

It was so new that Jared's head spun off-kilter with the intensity of it, the smell of dick right up in his face, and for a second it was weird to realize he was grazing his tongue up another dude's junk. But he wasn't the type to half-ass anything, so after that experimental few moments, Jared shifted deeper, effectively pinning Jensen down by the middle and going for it, popping the bare, pretty pink head of Jensen's cock right past his lips and urging himself to fill his mouth up with dick. He was bigger than Jensen was, and Sandy had only ever managed to get her mouth around the head of him, but if she could manage even a bit of him, he could definitely manage at least a bit of Jensen, 'cause he had a huge-ass mouth on him.

" _Jar_ ed," Jensen wheezed, the shape of his name almost inaudible under the gasp.

To Jared's ears, it sounded almost like a protest that had lost its oomph by the very end, and he slid his fist protectively up around Jensen's dick, pumping it up into his mouth as he bobbed his head, feeling the skin of it slide against his tongue.

 _I'm doing this_ , he thought, determined, and his own guts ached at the thought. God, Jensen's cock, right there in his hand and pathetically stiff for him and getting all wet with spit in his mouth. The head all silky smooth as his tongue slid over it, alarmingly and yet unsurprisingly sharp-tasting at that tender little slit. Jared squeezed his eyes shut and flicked his tongue across it again, perversely intrigued, and Jensen's lungs caught and choked on another wincing breath.

It was sensitive, he knew, and it made him want to play with that slit mercilessly even though he backed off it and sucked all around that pretty cockhead. 

"Jeh... Jared..." Jensen rasped; his belly was pulling in hard little compulsive jerks with his breaths. He sounded like he was in pain.

Jared let his cock free of his mouth, lips wanting to cling to till the very tip, and corrected him roughly, "Master."

"M --" Jensen's stomach clutched; his voice clutched; his hands moved like they wanted to clutch onto something but didn't dare touch him. Jared gave his prick an encouraging pump, and after a shaking breath, Jensen finally managed, "Master."

"Cock's all hard for me, puppy," Jared breathed back at him, nosing at his cock before giving it a sloppy wet kiss.

It made a slick noise as he sucked it back into his mouth, fist leading it, propping it and feeding it, his mouth trying to keep up, and it was probably the worst blowjob in the history of ever, but Jensen just whimpered, "Master... Master," and it was like a slug to the gut, propelling him harder.

Jared locked determinedly on a rhythm, clumsily slow for a minute before easing into a steadier, more demanding pace, thinking, _Master. I'm his fucking Master. Gonna take care of him. Suck him till he's cryin' for me._ He always jerked Jensen off roughly, demandingly, fast, more like he himself wanted to be jerked off than any girl would ever understand or really deliver, but the deliberate slide of increasingly slippery cock over his tongue and across his lips and his rhythm was good, too. Sweet. And the more his jaw started to ache around Jensen's dick, the better he felt, the more in control. He could never resist wanting to set the pace, but Jensen lay still for him as if stricken, gasping needily.

He was so fixated on his his own insistent, eager sucking and pumping that he had no clue that Jensen was coming until he nearly gagged on it.

Immediately, mouth slopping with a hot, soupy-thick wad of spunk, Jared backed off and ruthlessly, crudely spit it out onto Jensen's stomach, where it shone even in the gray darkness. His fist worked out another sharp few loads, and now that he was sitting up, he could see that Jensen had stuffed his face into his pillow. He could hear him breathing hard into it, voice squeaking somewhere in his chest, but it took a few seconds for him to hear that Jensen was saying something.

_Master. Master._

"Gah," was what Jared breathed out. A film of jizz was still clinging to the roof of his mouth, and the feel of it was pushing some fine line between gross and hot.

He pushed at it with his tongue and spit again, nastily, right on Jensen's stomach, adding to the mess of come and saliva that was already streaking it. He couldn't help himself; the filther Jensen was with lube and come and sweat and spit, the better. And Jared's fingers were getting warm and wet, too; gobs of jizz were still winking out of Jensen's slit, too heavy and late to do anything but trail down it.

"Y'like that, pup? Wuzzat good?" he asked, muzzy, jaw almost too sore to form the words. "Lookit all that come. Messy little pup, huh."

Jensen's arms flexed; he was crushing his pillow harder to his face, as if trying to suffocate himself.

Jared grinned, which was actually sort of uncomfortable now that he was paying attention to the way his jaw and neck ached, then slumped onto his back there next to his puppy and grabbed at his own cock on autopilot. Jesus, he was so hard, it didn't make any sense at all, except for his brain was full of the taste of Jensen's skin and cock and come, and of Jensen obediently letting out those sweet little _Master_ s, so different than the wary way he'd muttered Jared's name.

He was holding down the front of his underwear with one hand and beating himself off pretty fiercely with the other just replaying them in his head by the time Jensen gaspingly turned his face out of his pillow.

"I've been wanting to do that," Jared gritted out, because talking to Jensen was so second nature to him now, he couldn't have bitten shit back if he tried. His cock practically flexed in his hand as he tacked on, "Suck you off."

A moment later, Jensen's hand was grasping over his, and Jared surrendered his dick to the new grip, Jensen's hand. His puppy's.

"Gonna fuckin' cream, got me so hot," Jared uttered, his spine rigid already.

It wasn't as demanding and snarly as he'd gotten with Jensen on the couch, not as rough, and he wasn't going to be shooting off in Jensen's ass and leaving his load there, but he was in full-on Master mode, and Jensen seemed to still be right there with him, because he rubbed his face in Jared's arm and rasped, "Please! I wanna feel it."

"You wanna feel it?" repeated Jared savagely. "Wanna feel it, puppy?"

"Yes -- please -- please, Master, please," whispered Jensen, and Jared could barely take how pained and earnest it was.

"Fuckin' --" he started, but he didn't know what he was going to say and he didn't finish, 'cause it surged right through him and shot out of him in hot loads right up his stomach. "Fuck," he mouthed, guts all tremoring in the wake of it, and Jensen worked his prick almost gently, but still, it wrung another several spits of jizz out of his balls, and God, he loved Jensen, just loved him so much. "Puppy," he got out, vulnerably.

He reached his arm up, catching it around Jensen's neck, and somehow managed to pull him in, pull him down, whatever, until their stomachs squished and stuck together in their lukewarm, slippery mess, and Jensen's weight was all on him.

His hand found Jensen's spine and followed it up and down, fingers riding that valley between his shoulder blades and rounds of muscle. Slowly, Jensen seemed to go loose, breaths in Jared's ear slowing down and getting softer.

It was still raining outside, and Jared was warm, sated, had his puppy on him, was petting him all up and down his back. He could've fallen asleep again, but he didn't want to. If Jensen did, though, he'd probably lay there for hours with him.

But instead, Jensen whispered, "What... can I do today? What should I do?"

 _Whatever you want_ , Jared's brain supplied.

Then it occurred to him.

"First off," he said dreamily, "You're gonna get into the tub and I'm gonna give you a bath, 'cause you're my messy boy. Then I'm gonna pick out your clothes..."


End file.
